1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mobile communications devices, such as mobile telephones or PDAs, and specifically relates to the combination of a mobile communications device with a cigarette lighter device to facilitate ready location of an ignition device for igniting a smokable or flammable item.
2. Description of Related Art
In the current age, mobile communications devices, particularly mobile telephones, are ubiquitous. In many parts of the world, many people are seldom without them, carrying them on their belts, in their purses, pockets, automobiles, or any other number of readily handy places. Because they are constantly in communication with others, either for business or personal reasons, people tend to be cognizant of their mobile telephones and tend to always know where they are and keep them available.
In contrast, people who smoke constantly misplace their cigarette lighters or other devices they use for lighting their cigarettes. As a result, smokers are constantly searching for a “light.” At the same time, however, smokers presumably use mobile telephones or other communications devices with the same frequency as non-smokers, or as the population at large. Thus, many smokers will generally be able to locate their mobile telephones even when they cannot find their lighters or other igniting device.
As a consequence, it would be an improvement on the existing technology to combine a cigarette lighter with a mobile communications device to create one unit that serves multiple functions. This would allow smokers who carry mobile telephones or other communications devices to always be in possession of a means to light their cigarettes. Even if a smoker was not in possession of a mobile communications device with a cigarette lighter function, he or she could probably obtain a “light” from another person having a mobile communications device with such a function.
A mobile communications device with a cigarette lighter function provides a benefit not only to smokers, but also to hikers and other individuals who may find themselves lost or stranded in a cold or otherwise hostile environment and in need of a source of flame to build a fire. Once again, people are frequently caught in such situations without matches or other fire-starting materials, but would more likely have their mobile phones. While having a mobile phone in such dire circumstances would usually allow a stranded person to call for help, the ready availability of an ignition device would allow the person to build a fire until help arrived. Furthermore, hikers, and even motorists, can frequently find themselves lost or stranded in an area that lacks communications frequency transmission, and having access to a lighter may provide the very chance for survival.
Thus, it would be an advantage in the art, for the reasons stated previously, to provide a mobile communications device with an integrally formed or attached ignition device for producing a heat source that may be used to ignite flammable items, such as cigarettes or kindling.